Lara Gets Taken
by TheGreenArrowDP2001
Summary: Lara get's taken by monsters who use her for many sensual things. Read on, it's a bit graphic but I hope you enjoy because I put a LOT of work into this story. Leave reviews if you liked it and what you want next to happen.


Lara was on the _Endurance,_ searching for the lost kingdom of Yamatai. She had been arguing with the captain when a sudden storm materialized and thunder roared. It was pouring heavily when Lara heard a sound that shook her, it sounded as if metal was being torn apart and then she saw as the ship was ripped in half and she fell into the cold ocean.

She started waving her arms to keep her afloat but it became tiring. She turned to examine her surroundings when she saw a massive wave rise and crash.

She felt her body moving but she wasn't doing it herself. She barely opened her eyes and she saw two large, monstrous shadows moving across cave walls. Lara felt her wrists and legs were tied together, and she tried to move but she was too tired.

Lara heard grunting noises and she turned to see what had caused it when she was hit in the back of the head and everything went black again.

She woke up on a cold stone floor and her wrists and legs weren't tied anymore. She turned her head and she saw two horrid monsters in front of her.

They were nearly 20 feet tall and they were both naked. They both had a humanoid body shape, except for their massive troll-like heads, the horns sticking out of their arms and legs, and the long and sharp nails at the end of their fingers. But one thing stood out for both of the two monsters, their enormous penises.

The two penises were around 13 inches long and they resembled that of a male penis, with veins poking out and the heads were rather the same. Lara heard more noises and she turned to see and she saw more naked monsters, they were all surrounding her and they were all hard and had enormous cocks.

One of the monsters saw she was awake and grunted to the others and they all stared at her. She whimpered slightly as she didn't have a single idea what these monsters were or what they were going to do.

One of the monsters walked up to her and grabbed her by her waist and pulled her up in the air. The monster broke her chains and started to shake Lara's body like a rag doll.

"Let me go!" She yelled, but the monster silenced her by clamping an enormous hand around her mouth. She bit the hand and the monster roared, and she blacked out again as she was hit in the back of the head.

She woke up again and she was hanging by her feet up in the air. She heard grunting noises that sounded like chanting almost. She looked around and saw a monster was standing in front of her with other monsters all around them grunting.

"What the hell's going on?" She asked as she saw she was in a large cave.

She tried to struggle and get down but the monster that was hoisting her in the air had a firm grip. Seconds later, the monster grabbing her spread her legs and she saw the monster in front of her move closer to her dangling body.

The monster in front of her rubbed a long finger between her nether lips and Lara shuddered at the contact.

"Don't... Don't touch me you freaks!" She shouted and the monster suddenly slammed his finger into her pussy. His long finger stretched her pussy out and it poked around, making an outline against her skin.

She looked up and saw the finger move around and push against her organs. She screamed as the monster fingered her for minutes before it stopped and pulled it's long finger out.

It licked his finger and grunted loudly to the crowd. Lara struggled to break free but she froze when she heard the monster who had fingered her talk.

"Pibus! You found her! You get to have your way with the human!" The monster in front of her said in a loud voice before moving aside. Seconds later, a monster that must've been Pibus moved through the crowd and stood in front of Lara, it sniffed and touched her body before Lara heard the monster speak again.

"Amoth! You also found her! You get to have your way with her as well." Another monster pushed through the crowd and grunted at Lara, before grabbing her by the legs and flipping her around. He placed her on top of his hard cock, and Lara once again struggled to move away.

The enormous cock held her body and she gasped as she felt the texture of the phallus between her thighs. She was partially amazed and disgusted by the enormous dick and she didn't notice Amoth's hands move around.

Amoth wrapped its large hands around Lara's face and Pibus moved behind Amoth and grabbed Lara's dangling legs and pulled them backwards.

Her body fell off the enormous cock and her body arched as Amoth held her head still, but her legs were being pulled further backwards. Pibus opened Lara's legs and Lara felt something poking into her pussy. She tried to look but she couldn't and when Pibus pulled her legs backwards once again, she realized it was the tip of Amoth's cock.

She struggled to move but it was no use and the Pibus pulled her legs backwards with a lot of force and her pussy engulfed the enormously round head of Amoth's dick.

Lara moaned out as Pibus pulled harder, forcing Lara to take in more of Amoth's cock. Amoth grunted loudly as he penetrated Lara's pussy and stretched her walls out. With each forceful thrust, Amoth forced his monstrous cock deeper inside Lara, making her tits jiggle around.

Her body was moved around like a rag doll for several long minutes before Pibus released her legs and moved around to face Amoth.

"It's my turn with the human." Pibus said as he looked at Lara.

Amoth pulled his dick out of Lara's pussy and dropped her to the ground. She fell on her knees and she groaned in pain. The pain subsided in and she was about to run when Pibus grabbed her body and laid her on her back, atop of some salvaged wooden crates. Lara's head dangled over the edge of the crate but she knew what was about to happen when she felt her legs being opened once again and this time, Pibus pushed his dick into Lara.

Lara's face was no longer muffled and her moans rippled through the cave, the sounds of the other monsters grunting rippled through the caves with her moans as well.

Amoth pinned her arms down while Pibus grabbed her hips and used her body and his hip movements to penetrate Lara and stretch her out just as Amoth had done. Lara closed her eyes and tried to think of something else to distract her from this but she couldn't think due to something pushing against her lips.

She opened her eyes to see Amoth's long cock in front of her, and she gasped as she caught sight of Amoth's large round testicles. Gasping was the wrong move as Amoth had his opening and he quickly pushed the head of his cock into Lara's open mouth.

She tried to bite down on Amoth's cock but her teeth did nothing to Amoth's thick skin. Pibus slammed his cock further in and Lara felt nearly half of his cock inside of her, more that Amoth had managed inside.

Pibus and Amoth started to pump their dicks forward and back into Lara's mouth and pussy repeatedly. Amoth rammed his cock further into Lara's mouth and his cock slid down her throat, leaving only 4 inches out. Amoth's thrusts caused his large balls to swing and hit Lara's nose and cheeks. Pibus's thrusts caused his balls to swing and hit her ass as well and she gagged and seized on Amoth's cock.

As the two monsters fucked Lara, she noticed that Amoth's testicles were getting larger and seemed to swell up and she could feel Pibus' testicles doing the same. She knew that the two were close to cumming and Amoth and Pibus sped up. Amoth's saliva slathered cock enabled him to slide further down Lara's throat.

Pibus's cock was slathered in Lara's juices from her orgasms, allowing him to further penetrate Lara. Both Amoth and Pibus were unable to shove all 13 inches into Lara but that didn't stop them from trying.

Lara felt the grapefruit sized testicles slap against her body and she started to use her tongue to play with Amoth's cock.

The use of her tongue caused Amoth to cum first and Lara felt immensely thick ropes of cum shoot out of Amoth's cock and go straight down her open throat.

Amoth continued to deep-throat Lara as he drained his testicles into Lara's mouth. Lara felt Amoth's warm cum buildup in her stomach and Amoth continued cumming, filling her mouth with too much to handle and the rest of the cum spilled out. She saw the warm white cum drip down onto the floor and Amoth continued to cum into Lara's mouth for another minute and a half.

When Amoth's testicles were drained and were the size of oranges, he pulled out and clamped Lara's mouth shut, preventing her from spitting out Amoth's cum. She swallowed all of the cum in her mouth and Amoth released her mouth. She groaned as she felt how sore her jaw was.

Lara still felt Pibus fucking her pussy and she looked up to see something that made her stunned. Amoth's cum had built up and made her stomach inflate, making her look as if she were 3 months pregnant. She could feel Amoth's warm cum inside of her body and she could still taste it. Very salty.

She had another orgasm that sent waves of pleasure throughout Lara's body and her pussy lips clenched as tight as they could around the enormous dick. Lara's head fell back and she noticed something, a pathway that led up to a platform. Her eyes followed the pathway and she squinted her eyes to see the odd looking shape on the platform.

Lara focused as best as she could and she was able to see that the shape was a throne, and something was sitting on it. Lara continued squinting and she was able to make out the figure.

She felt her blood chill as she saw what was sitting on the throne. It wasn't as large as the monsters around them, but it was very muscular, and its head was shaped like bull's skull, but with 2 horns on each side and it had 4 large red eyes.

The creature stood up and she was able to see the rest of it. The creature had two long reptilian tails, four long arms and dangling betweens its legs, was a soft 10 inch dick. Lara shivered as she felt cold winds wrap around her and suddenly Pibus's dick started twitching and he started to shoot his cum into Lara.

Lara felt the warmth of Pibus cum warm her body up and the coldness she had felt vanished as her belly started rising even more as Pibus shot rope after rope of thick creamy spunk into her. Pibus kept pumping his dick in and out of her, just as Amoth had done, and his cum was too much for Lara to keep in. Her belly was filled to the max and she looked as if she were 9 months pregnant.

Pibus kept cumming and his spunk spilled out of Lara's pussy and onto the floor. Pibus pulled out and moved around to Lara's face and shoved his cock into her mouth. Pibus continued to drain his balls into Lara's mouth. Pibus kept cumming for another minute and his cum filled Lara's mouth and she felt the thick cum get sticky in her throat.

Lara swallowed the rest of Pibus' cum with some difficulty and Pibus sat down next to Amoth and Lara laid there as cum spilled out of her pussy, her belly slowly deflating and going back to its normal size.

Lara heard the monster from before yell out something that confused her.

"My King Rinoc! Do you deem this human worthy?!" The monster shouted out.

Everyone turned to face the King and Lara looked at Rinoc as well, waiting for his response..

"She is worthy. Let her rest for she must have her energy for me." Rinoc shouted back in a rough voice.

Lara felt waves of tiredness crash against her and she quickly fell asleep just as she was about to ask, "Worthy of what?"


End file.
